in love with a werewolf
by mybabygirlcricket
Summary: The onthinkable happense. He’s a werewolf, She’s a vampire it’s aforbiden love. They work aginst the forces of the earth to stay together forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter:1

My sisters and I live with are grandma. we've been living with are grandma sense are mom died. She and are step dad was killed by a vampire. I was the first one to turn, I got bite by one trying to save mom but it went behind me. Three days after my change I was so thirsty for blood I asked Felicia to go for a walk with me in the forest.

" Hay Amanda were are we going?" Felicia asked.

" To a small meadow in the middle of the forest. Why are you in a hurry to get back?" I said.

"No I just don't wont Emma to worry" she replied

"Oh we wont be gone long"

We finely made it to the meadow,it was so nice there. There was flowers blooming every were. We were about to head back home but I lost control. I jumped on her back and bit her on the neck. When she began to scream I quickly moved of over here.

" Amanda were are you? It burns put the fire out." Felicia yelled.

"It's okay it will stop soon. I'm right here." I answered back.

"Don't leave me."

" Don't worry I wont."

What have I done I just bit Felicia and she's going to be one of us now I have to keep her from bitting are other sisters and even grandma. How can I do that I couldn't even stop my self from bitting her. NO for now on I will be strong. I will never loss control again. When Felicia was fully changed we walked back to the house. She was asking all kinds of questions.

"Felicia you have to be really careful for now one we don't want any one to know what we are."I told her " You can't be seres we are not vampires. There's know such thing."

" I know its hard to under stand I didn't even be leave it at first. But it is true, I've been one for all most two months. The reason you are one now is because I was getting so thirst for blood that I lost control."

" Do you understand now?"

She looked like she was getting a little up set. But when she was little she all ways wished there was vampires and that the would make her one.

"Ya I under stand. Be sides this mite be fun being a vampire."

I was glad she under stood but now it was time to head home before are sisters start wonder were we are.

" Okay now when we get to the house and they ask you were you got that cut on your neck you will tell them you ran in to a branch."

I new she was starting to understand that we couldn't let are sisters know about this .

"Okay lets head back." It was a quiet walk home but when we made it to the front door I turned to her."

And another thing don't be in a room with any one by your self."I new that it would be hard for her to do that because here and Emma are really close.

" Okay if it will keep every one safe."

We walk into the front door and I can tell the Felicia can smell the fresh blood in the air.

"If have you have to hold your breath do it." I whispered in here ear."But I can't do it for vary long." she answered.

" Worry you can it one of the cool things about being a vampire,it means you don't have to breath."

A couple minutes later Emma came in.

" Were have you to been all day grandma as been worried sick about you two."

she waited for one of us to answer.

" Are you sure grandma was worried about us or were you worried?"

I could see on her face that I was on the right trail.

"Okay Okay you got me we were both worried about you tow."

Felicia and I started laughing. All of a sudden Kayle came running in screaming.

"Amanda, Felicia ,grandma took my purple teddy bear away."

Every one in the room started laughing so hard that Kayle was starting to get mad.

"Why are you laughing grandma took my teddy bear it's not funny."

We were all still laughing so hard but I made my self say something.

"And why did she take it way?"

she probably lost it under her bed again.

"Because I wouldn't stop screaming when the computer made a beep sound . So when I went up stairs to get him he wasn't there.

" Oh Kayle lost here teddy bear again,she probably just didn't look every were in here room. Grandma walked into the room

"Hay you to glad to see you back."grandma said

" Hay grandma do you know were Kayle's purple teddy bear is" I asked her.

" I told you she took it because I was screaming every time the computer beeped."Kayle yelled at us.

"Ya I took it of her bed so it can be washed its in the dryer."

"Okay thank you grandma,Kayle thought you took it away because she was screaming at the computer."

"Okay I'm glad we got that all settled. I'm going up to my room now." I told ever one.

"okay"

the 4 of them said at the same time. Kayle was going to get on the computer,Emma was going up to her room to lessen to music And Felicia went up stairs to think about things.

"Okay girls dinner will be done in 15 minutes"

We all went are sepret ways. When I got up to my room I turd on my computer. Ever sense I've changed into a vampire I don't hang out with my friends or even try to look for a boy friend. Felicia has had one boy friends so far but that didn't turn out so good. I guess I never really got a boy friend because I all ways felt like I had to take care of my younger sisters. Grandma called us done for dinner. I walk half way done the stairs then I remember that I for got to tell Felicia that she wont like eating real food. We don't eat or drink that kind of stuff any more. When we made it done stairs to the dinner table I could tell by the look on her face that she new she wouldn't like the food.

"Hay grandma I'm not hungry I'm gonna go up stairs and lay down"Felicia said

"Okay honey good night see you in the morning." grandma answered.

After dinner I went to bed to I was a little tired and I was hungry for blood but would never drink human blood. I will never harm them. Late that night I Felicia came in and sat at the end of my bed.

"Amanda are you awake" she called

"Ya,Is every thing okay" I asked

"Well, know. After dinner Emm came in my room and well I bit her then well she bit Kayle."she told me this I new this was going to happen. What are we going to do?"

"were are they now?"i asked here

"There in Kayle's room coming threw there final change."

"Okay what do we do now there 4 of us are now vampires and we are living with are grandma who is human. I made up my mind"

We are going to tell grandma. Go get Emma and Kayle and meet me down stairs.

"But grandma will kick us out then were will we go." she was really worried about what will happen"

now she wont just meet me down stairs,okay?"she was quit for a few minutes then she finely answered.

" okay we will be right down."

I went down stairs and grandma was in the kitchen doing dishes.

"hay grandma can we talk to you about some thing?"

"Sure honey what is it."

There was really hard for me but I new we had to tell her it's for the best.

"Can we all talk in the living room?"

"sure okay."

we walk to the living room and there was Emma ,Felicia and Kayle sitting on the coach. Grandma sat in the small rocking chair and me on the small love seat.

" Grandma we need to tell you something."

I wasn't sure how I was going to tell her.

"Grandma we are "

"Vampires I already now."she finished my sentence.

" How did you know."

We have family member that are vampires so I new what to look for.

" Oh ok, then why didn't you say some thing?"

Family members what family members?

" Because I was waiting for all of you to change and for me to tell you guys some news."

What news wasn't that here news that she nows what we are?

" Well has you the 4 of you now I am getting old well, I don't have much longer and when I found out that you guys are vampires I got a hold of my grate grate grandpa. And he to is a vampire. He lives in forks with his family."

"Wait we have vampires in are family? And let me guess you are sending us to live with them."

I could see on here face that I was right. Emma and Kayle looked surprised and Felicia she looked a little up st the we have to move.

" Right the 4 of you will be leaving tomorrow,and by tomorrow you wont be able to sleep any more because your body will be shut down."

" What time do we leave tomorrow?" Felicia asked.

"You will get on the plain at 5:30pm. So you better start packing your things."

"Okay grandma love you."Kayle said.

We all started walking up stairs to are to pack.

"Hay Amanda how much do we pack?"Emma asked me

"Um ,as much as you can get in all your bags."

I finely made it to my room. I'm going to miss this small house. I got out my three bid duffel bags and started packing my stuff. I don't have a lot of clothes so I was able to fit all of it in one bag. In the other two bags I started packing my CD,movies,books and what ever else I can fit in them. We were all finished packing so we put all are bags down stairs in the living room. Kayle put all her stuff in the living room. There was only one thing she didn't pack.

" Kayle why didn't you pack your teddy bear?" I asked her,

" Because I'm taking it on the plain with me."

OH my,every one is going to laugh at her. I got to get her to put it in here bag.

" Kayle you need to put it in your bag in less some one will take it."

okay the last part was a lie but she is not going to carry that bear all around.'I don't want to"this is going to be hard.

" Kayle you are not taking it on the plain put it in your bag."

" Fine but I'm going to hurt you later."

It was getting really late so when we were done packing we all went up t get some sleep. I woke up later than I was hoping I would the next day. It was all ready 2:00pm. We have to be at the airport at 5:00pm. On The way to the airport we made a stop so grandma can get something to eat be for we took off. After she was done we finely made it to the air port.

When we got to the air port they loaded are bags on the plan. Grandma couldn't stop crying she gave us like a million hugs she didn't care that we mite hurt her even if we don't try to. It was time to bored the plan so we all said are good bye's. The 4 of us are going to miss her so much. We boarded the plain And found are set's, we sat in the back so we are way from every one else. We were on the plain for a hour all read and me still had two hours to go. Emm and Felicia had there head phones in and Kayle was talking to her self. I can't wait tell we get there. Grandma said the her grate grate Grandpas name was Carlesiel Collins. She also said we will like the way his family hunts. I couldn't stop thinking about grandma,I keep on asking my self is she going to be okay. I was thinking about grandma so much that I didn't realize we made it to forks tell Emm started shaking me.

"Amanda the plain has landed it's time to go."

"Okay"

We walked of the plain and as soon as we got to the entrance there was this beautiful family. We got are bags and the hole family walked over to us.

" Hi you must be Amanda. Your grandma said I would recognize you because you look so much like you mother." I think that was Carlesiel talking.

"You new my mother? I wish he would tell us his name."

know but your grandma used to send us pictures of her. By the way my name is Carlesiel.

"I new it was a good guess,I"m so good. Over in the corner there was a girl laughing. I wounder what at."

"Are you guys ready to go? And when we get to the house we can introduce everyone else." Corvin told me.

" Cool lets get going."

It was a long rind to the house. The house was in a middle of a forest were know one is around for miles. To get to the house you had to drive down a long road. We finely made it to the house and it is huge. The house is three stores and as windows every were. The house was a light green,and I could tell by what she was doing she would love this place. Kayle was already in the car looking for her bag so she can get her teddy bear. Felicia looked like she just wonted to get settled and go explore the land. Me I want to get to now these people a little sense we are going to be living with them. We all walked up to the front door and Corvin opened the door for us to get in.

" Welcome to your new home." Carlesiel was telling the for of us.

" Thank you so much for letting us stay her." I told all his family.

"OK so now that we are in privet so know one can over here ,let's inter douse are selfs."Carlesiel told everyone in the room.

" OK well this over her is Kayle,next to her is Emma and Felicia and I'm Amanda.

"I interdused us one by one. One of the boys in Carlesiel's family looked right up when I said Emms name that was a little worried. After I told him all are names he should us his family and told there names. There is six people in his family seven including him."

This is Ethan, Brooklyn and there son Logan, Rachel her husband Evan, Alexandria, Jason, my wife Eleanar and I'm Carlesiel." He said.

"Hi thank you so much for letting us stay here."I said.

"Know problem We are all glad you are here."it went quiet for a few minutes then Bella started talking.

"Okay so lets get you all settled,You guys can have any room you want as long as it's not someone else's room." she told the four of us. I look at my sisters Emma had that looked like I now were I wont my room to be at. Felicia was hard to read but I new she wanted a room that was kind of dark. Kayle just wants a room were there are lots of lights,she hates the dark.

I decided I wanted to find a room a the third floor. I climbed the stairs it would of made me tired if I was still human. I turned a corner and at the end of the hall I found a perfect room. It was nice and big, it was so big the we could put two queen size beds in there and still have room to move around. I moved things around in the room the was a big window on one wall. I put my bed in the sinter of the wall next to the window. I had a big closet I could fit my car in it if I had one. There is a desk and and chair in my room and on it was my laptop. I was all most done putting my clothes away when I heard a knock on my door

."Come in the door unlocked."

That was another cool thing about my room it had a lock on the door.

"Amanda,um Carlesiel wants to talk to you in his office."Brooklyn told me. Brooklyn seems nice I like her.

" Okay thank you I'll be right down."Brooklyn left the room and I finished putting my clothes away. I walk down to the second floor to Carlesiel's office. I was a little worried about why he wanted to see me. I knock on the door I heard him say to come on In.

"Hi, Brooklyn said you wanted to see me."I said.

"Yes I've been thinking that you and your sisters should sine up for school."

I listened to what he had to say. My sisters I really did want to go back to school but we don't want to take the risk of hurting any humans.

" My sisters and I really do want to go back to school but we don't want to hurt any buddy if we loss control."

He new what I was felling bu he thought it would be good for us I could tell.

"Thats why Logan will be going to school to,so he can keep a I on things." He told.

"Well ok. When do we sine up?"I asked him. All of a sudden he started tipping on his computer and not even two minutes later he said

" Done all you need to do is tell your sisters and go car shopping tomorrow. You each can get your own car." When he told me this I could not be leave it.

" Thank you so much."I told him over and over. I went back to my room my way i heard Kayle scream. Kayle came yelling up to me still screaming.

" Kayle whats wrong? Are you okay?"I asked.

"Nothing I just couldn't find you."she told me. What are we going to do with her.

" Hey Kayle can you go get Emma and Felicia and tell them we all need to meet in the living room." Kayle gave me that look that said why do I have to.

" Yeah will be right there."Kayle turned around and started screaming,man what are my going to do with here.

"And Kayle." I asked.

" Yeah?" she turned back around

" Don't scream, know that we all have vary good hearing it hurt when you scream."I told here. I hate when she gets that look like I don't care.

"Fine I walk away quietly." When I got done stairs my sisters were waiting for me I the living room like I wanted them to.

" Amanda what did you need to talk to us about?" Felicia asked. Emma nodded her head in agery meant.

"Carlesiel called me to his office and told me the we will be starting school on Tuesday. And tomorrow we are all going car shopping."

they looked at me in shocked then Emma started hopping up and down.

" Yes we get to go back to school. Maybe I will meet a boy and I will have my first boyfriend."Emma yelled. We all turned and looked at her. When she nottesed that we were all still in the room.

"The three of you saw nothing and heard nothing" Emma told us, and we started busting out laughing.

"Emma??" Felicia asked

" Yeah?"she answered her.

" what the hell was that?" Emma just shrugged here shoulders.

" Ok so I think that we should all go to bed now so that we can get a early start and so that we can also go clothes shopping.

"I told them."

"Cool sounds good see you all in the morning" Emma said. Every one said good night I went to there rooms to get some sleep.

We all woke up the next morning and took are showers we have a busy day we have to do all are shopping then Carilesiel wonts to show us how they live and what the do besides not drinking human blood So we left the house at 7:3o. We went and got are cars first, we all found one so that was nice. Emma found here car she all ways wonted which was green and black viper Felicia got a black and green racing strips mustang Kayle got a feary and its yellow. Out of all are car's I loved mine the best. It is a porsch and it is black one off my favorite colors. After we were done car shopping Kayle was wining because she wonted to go clothes shopping if her new car.

" Amanda please,please ,please can we go shopping. I so need new clothes."Kayle was bagging me.

"Kale you just went shopping last week." Felicia and I said at the same time.

"Yeah and that was a long time ago." She yelled at us.

" No Kayle we got to get home we have school tomorrow."I told her.

"Fine but we are going shopping soon."Kayle said back. We drove are cars back to the house and put the cars away. Emma and Kayle were the first ones to go up to there room for the night. Felicia and I didn't go tell 10:30.

We all got up at 6:00 to get ready for school. It a good thing they have more than 4 bathrooms for us to get ready. I picked out my clothes last night so I already new what I was wearing. I got dressed in to me blue jeans and my long sleeve blue shirt. Witch is blue is my favorite color. I finished getting ready and went to go see is my sisters were up. When I got down stairs Emma was sitting on the coach staring at Logan. Kayle was in the kitchen eating breakfast and playing with her teddy bear again,and Felicia was lessening to her music on the computer.

" Hey are you guys ready to get to school. I wont to get there early so that we can get are class scegel."

We all got up and went over to the door and got are back packs and headed out the door. Logan was right be hind us.

" Hey Amanda can I ride with you?" Logan asked me.

" Ya sure I wont to talk to you about something." I answered back. When Logan asked me that I looked over at Emma and she looked like she was hurt. She doesn't think we know that she likes him but we do, the only one that doesn't know that Emma likes him is him and his family. Emma turned around and started heading to her car. Then the four of headed to are cars to. Logan got in t the front set of my car and waited for me to get the car started. I got in to my car and started the car.

"Thanks for giving me a ride Amanda." Logan thanked me again.

"So Logan what do you think of my sister Emma?" I asked him. When I asked him this I could tell that he new that I saw the way he acks around her.

"I like her she seems cool."He answered me.

" I now that you really like Emma and I don't just mean like as a friend. You love her but you are afraid to tell her."

I could tell when I said that he loves her that it was true

." Yeah I do but how does that help any thing?"He told me.

"You should talk to her." I said.

"I don't think she likes me like that."he told me.

" Oh trust me she does." I answered.

"How do you now?"He asked.

"I now because I am her older sister and I can tell"He seamed glad with the answer I gave him.

" Amanda thanks." I new that thanks wasn't for the ride.

"Your welcome."

We made It to school 10 minuted really just enough time to get are class scegal. The five of us went to the office and got are scegal then went to the lunch room to look over are classes. We found a table in the lunch room. We all looked at are scegal Emma and Felicia have every class together but two and the other two classes Emma had them with Logan. Kyle and I only have one class together and thats PE. We still have 6 minutes from class so I look back over my scegal.

Class scegal

1period English

2period Math

3period Biology

lunch

4period Social studies

5period sigh languish

6period PE

The bell finally rang and it time for class. My sisters and I all had the same lunch so that was a good thing. We all said good bye and head to are classes. We all walked out of the lunch room and walked are sprat ways. I walk down the hall and on my right was my first class. When I walked in all the students were already sitting in there sets get there there note book's and pens out of there back packs. I walked up to the teachers desk and every one was starring at me. Probely because they all now each other sense the day they were all born and I new this town.I asked the teacher were I can sit and he pointed to a set next to a girl. She was blond she looked kind of short but its hard to tell we she's sitting down. I sat down I my set and the teacher interdused him self.

" Hi class my name is Mr. Coop and I tech English." I looked around the class when I notest a boy staring at me.

"class we are going to go down the rows and say are first and last name." the first couple rows said there name then it was my turn.

" HI I'm Amanda Slayer." I told the class. I notest the boy staring at be again but we saw me look at he he turned his face. It was his turn to say his name.

" I'm Chase Sterling."

When we had to say are names that was the only one I heard. He is so cute. The rest of the class period went by fast. I didn't really pay attenchoin in class because I already did this project so kind of just hung out. The bell finely rang and I headed to my next class. I was walking down the hall when I notest that boy behind me. I keep on walking to my class to see if he would turn in to a class room but know such luck. I made it to math class.I went up to the teacher to see were I can sit I have a felling I'm going to have to do this all day. The math teachers name is Mrs. Milow she seems cool I guess I will find out. She pointed to a set. I went over to sit down and next to my set was that boy again. Math class also went by fast I was starting to wounder when I will acholly be doing some work. Finely it was time to head for 3 period. I wounder how many classes I will have with that boy. I guess I will find out. Once again I went up to the teacher to see were I could sit. In this class we have to share a desk. There was only one set left in the class. I turnd around to go to my set but when I got half way over there that boy was all so sitting at that table. I sat down in my set and started get my note book and pen out of my bag ready to take notes. I pulled my hair over my face so that he can't see my face but so I can still peck to see if he's looking at me. The teacher Mr. cole put a movie on for us to watch and take notes on. He asked one of that students to turn the lights off witch is a good thing because now chase ca see me even if I sit next to him. The bell rang for lunch. I walked out of the class room and walked in to the cafeteria. I got in to the lunch line even if I wont eat the food. My sisters and I are trying to look human.

" Hay Amanda were are we sitting?" Emma asked.

" The same place we sat this morning." I told her. Emma looked over at the table and Logan was already sitting down. She turned around quick as soon as he was about to make eye contact. Felicia and Kayle came be hind us and got there food then the four of us headed too the table. The four of us sat in order oldest to youngest and Logan sat by Emma. We didn't even touch the food on the table we just sat there and talked. Well I didn't talk I was day dreaming and my sisters and Logan were talking. I was off in my own little world when I heard one of my sisters talking to me.

" Amanda, Amanda!!" Emma said to me trying to get my atenchon.

"huh what oh sorry Emm. What were you saying?" I asked her not really paying any atenchion.

" I said that boy across the room is staring at you." Emma told me.

looked over at the table and saw who she was talking about it was that boy chase. He wasn't the only one looking are way, his friend was staring at Felicia. Lunch seems longer than it really is, when the bell finely rang I was so glad. My sisters I and I said good bye I walked to are class. It was time for social studies the class I hated the most. It was the slowest class ever and the most boring. I was so glad when that class ended. I can't wait tell we get to go home,at least this class will is my favorite. I was one of the top students but chase was also the top student.

I only have one class left then my sisters and I get to go home. PE is my last class of the day and I am so glad. Because even if I get an A in it I suck. Pluse the only reason I get an a is because I have a cool PE teacher.

" Hay Mandy." Kayle said. PE was the only class Kayle and I had to gather that means I'm going to be vary busy because every time Kayle get close to a ball she gets hurt. PE was over and it was time to head home so Kale and I went back in to the locker room and got dresses. The five of us walked to are cars and went home. We got to the house and went inside.

"How did your first day of school?" Carlisiel asked.

" Good" we all answered at the same time.

"I'm going to go up to my room to do my home work."I told my sisters.

"Hay you guy's tonight is your first hunting training."Carlisiel told the four of us.

" Okay just send some one up to come get me." I told him. I went up stairs up to my bedroom to do my home work. But when I got my home work out of my bag I couldn't consent trat on my home work. I just keep seeing is face in my head. His dark brown hair not really long and not really short, and his blue eyes. He is so cute but why am I think this he's human I'm a vampire. Plus I don't have time for boy's I have to take care of my sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter :2

Know matter what I did I couldn't stop thing about him. I couldn't even consentrat on my home work. I even tried lissing to music to get my mind of if but that didn't work ether. I decided to go done stairs early to see if every one was ready to go. I walked down stairs and Emma and Felicia were already down stairs.

"Felicia were is Kayle?"I asked.

"Emma and I just sent her up stairs to come get you." Felicia told me. Oh on she's going to get lost.

" I'm going to go find her be for she gets lost up there."This is the reason her room is done stairs. I went back up to the third floor to find Kayle there only three rooms up there so it shouldn't be to hard to find her. I went to check if she went I my room to find me and when I opened the door there she was looking throw my clothes.

" Kayle what are you doing?" I asked her not really wanting to know.

" I'm looking for you purple shirt." Kayle answered.

"Kayle." I said.

" Yeah??"she turned to look at me.

" I don't have a purple shirt." I said. She had a up set look on her face.

" But a couple of days ago you were waring one. "she replied.

" Yes I was, but it wasn't mine I borrowed it from Felicia."I told her.

"Oh ok " she answered sadly.

" Kayle we need to go we have are first hunting lessen." I said.

" OK lets go."she said back. We went back down stairs everyone was ready to go. Carlisiel came in and told us whats going to happen.

" We are only going to take 2 cars so we are going to spit everyone up You you sisters, Logan and rose be In one car and the rest of us will take the other car. "

Then when we get to the forest we will split up in couples."Carlisiel told us.

" Sounds good." Emma said.

" Okay lets get going" Carlisiel told everyone. We all walked over to the car and got in. I sat in the front with rachel and everyone els sat in the back set. The drive was quiet, quieter than what ushaly is. We've been on the road for a half hour now and we still had 20 minutes tell we got there. In facet were are we going.

"Hey Racheal were are we going?" I asked. At first she was being so quit I didn't think she was going to answer.

" River Mountain theres a lot of bear, dear, lions and more to hunt." she told me. I could tell that Emm was ready to get out of the car. She has never been in a same area with Logan there at the same time this long. It was making her a little nerves. We finally made it and I am so glad, even though I'm a vampire don't like sitting this long it gets boring after awhile. Everyone got out of the cars the meet up over by a big tree. After every one was together Carlisiel started putting us in groups.

" Felicia you will go with Ethan,Amanda goes with Rachel, Emma you go with Brooklyn,Kayle you go with Jason and Alexandria, and Eleanor ,Logan and I will go together." he told every one in the group so they know who there partners are.

"Ethan,Brooklyn,Rachel,Alexandria,Jason and Evan will show you and your sisters how we hunt." he told me. I nodded back to show him I was lessing. We all got in are groups and went are seperet ways. I fallowed Rachel to were we will be hunting. She should me how to cech are pray and how to sneak up behind it. We found a dear by a river stream so she told me to go for it. When I did it didn't go has planed so I tried it my way. I hid in a bush and when it wasn't looking I slowly moved closer. When I got close enghf I went for it. I ran up and pondst on it . I moved my face by its neck and put my fangs right there and started to drink. When I was finished I went back over by rose. She had a weird look on her face.

" Rachel are you ok?" I asked. It took her a coupe minutes before she realized I was talking to her.

" Your doing awesome for your first time. The dear didn't even see you. I should hunt with you more often." Rachel said. I was surprised on how much she meant what she said. We hunted a little longer then we headed back to the tree and waited for the others to get down. We were the first ones down and rose was telling that she was all ways the last one. She seems like she likes me a lot and thats cool it gives me some on to talk to other than my sisters. After a couple minutes every one started heading back. When the got close enough to the tree so the can see us they all had a surprised look on there face and don't just mean my sisters. Everyone did.

" Rachel how did you two get done so fast??" Ethan asked.

" I have a awesome partner."she turned to look at me and so did every one ells.

We all headed back to the car and drove to the house. If the were driving the normal speed it would of took us two days to get her but vampire likes to drive fast. It a little longer for us to get home because Rachel excited because we were the first ones done hunting. So when be got back to the house my sisters and I were glad. When we all got in side I decided I was going to go up stairs to my room but before I got to the stairs Carleisiel Called me.

" Amanda Can I talk to you really quick?"Carlesiel asked.

" Yeah sure whats up." We walked up to his office.

"Nothing Rachel was telling us that you did a awesome job on your first hunt. She said It looked like you done it before."He told me this. As soon as he told me what Rachel said I new were he was going at.

" Amanda have you ever hunted before and I don't just mean animals?"he asked look nerves but also glad that I new what I was doing.

" No never,this was the first time I ever drinkd blood." I told him truthfully.

" Oh ok, I was just wondering how did you now how to hunt like that?" he asked.

" I dont know I was day dreaming my first hunt and I came up with that. When Rachel should me the way you guys act it didn't work for me so I tried my own way and it worked." I said. He nodded and said it was ok for me to leave. I walked out of is office and went up stairs to my room and turned my music on. We have 7 hours tell we have to get ready for school. I found something to do to pass time. I would read a book and get on my computer and chack my e-mail. One thing about being a vampire is that we cant sleep so we have to things to do it's time to get ready for school. I went in to the bathroom and got changed in to some clean clothes. I brushed threw my hair not that I needed to my hair always looks good now that I'm a vampire. But its a habit because I had to do it when I was human. I was done getting ready. I all ways get done early so we have a little while tell we have to go. I went down stairs to see if everyone was up. When I get to the second floor Emma and Felicia was just coming out of there rooms. The three of us walked down stairs. We were half way down stairs when we heard Kayle screaming. The three of us looked at each other then ran down the stairs to Kayle's room. We got to her room and she was still screaming?

"Kayle, why are you screaming?" I asked her.

"There's a spider in my closet ." She yelled.

" Then kill it." Emma said.

" Would you guys kill it if you were scared of spiders?" She asked the three of us.

"I am scared of spiders, but I would kill it." I told her.

" Amanda can you kill the spider please so I can finish getting ready for school."Kayle answered. I walked over to the closet and the spider was already dead.

" Kayle, the spider is dead."I said.

"It wasn't dead a minute ago." she told all of us.

"Well its dead now." I looked at my cell phone to see what time it is.

" Hey we got to go it's all most time for school."

We got to school just in time. Class stars in 2 minutes. The five of us walked to class when we got to the school. I was heading to my class when I had a feeling that that something would happen but I don't know what. I finally Today went by fast. It seemed like I blinked me eye once second and it was already time for lunch. I was distracted at lunch I was trying to fugire out why I had that feeling. I was all so getting flash's about some thing. I was starring out in to space when I realized that Emma was trying to get my atenchon.

" Amanda are you ok?" she asked me."

Oh what?Oh sorry Emma what where you saying?" I asked her.

" Are you okay?"She asked again.

"I'm fine just thinking."I said. She didn't look like she believed me but she left me alone to think. It was finely time to go home and I was glad. I was in my car by my self Logan road with Emma. He told me that he was going to talk to Emma later. I went up stairs to my room to try to figure out what that felling meant. I sat on my bed still trying to figure it out. I have know clue whats happening and theres know way I'm going to tell my sisters and Carleisel and his family. I don't want any one to think I'm crazy that would not be good. I'm not going to say anything tell I know whats happening. Maybe I will go hunting to keep my mind off things that mite be happening. I wont down stairs to tell my sisters and Carlesiel that I'm going hunting for a little while. I went down stairs to see if my sisters are down there. I checked in Felicia and Emma's room to see if there in there but they weren't so I'm checking down stairs. I made it down stairs but I couldn't find anyone. So I went in to the kitchen, on the counter was paper and a pen. I couldn't find anyone so i'm going to leave a note. To let them now where I'll be. I don't have to but oh well.

_Everyone,_

_I went hunting for a little while. Know need to come find me. I'll be back soon. Be back around 12:oo._

_See you all soon Amanda_

It wasn't really long just long enough to say what I was doing. I put the note on the coffee table in the living room. I went back up to my room and got changed. I grabbed a pair of my black sweat pants and tank top. I got changed then went out to the garage and drove off in my car. I not going to the same place we did yesterday, I'm going to a small forest thats about 2o minutes away from the house. Not to long and not to short of a ride. Not that it matters to me any way how far it is. If I was still human it would take 2 hours to get there,I've been on the road for for ten minutes. It seems like every 5 minutes I get flash's. I cant stop thinking about whats happing to me. I finely made it ti the forest, I started my hunt as soon as I got out of my car. Hunting went good I found a couple dear. They where a easy ceach. When I was done I went back to my car got in and drove home. I was half way home when I couldn't see the road. It was like I was having flash's but it seemed more like a vision. I see Emma and Logan in the forest. Logan was asking Emma to be his girlfriend. I don't know if I was day dreaming, if it's going to happen or even if it's going to happen. I do know one thing I need to get out of this so I can see the road. I concentrated on the road really hard then I could finely see again, ok that was worrid I need to tell Carlesiel now. I speed up way faster then we where alwod. The speed limit is 35 and I'm going 110 mph. It's a good thing there never a cops out here. I made it back to the house in know time I didn't even bother puting the car in the garage I parked it in the grass in front of the house

I ran to the house, faster than I ever did before. I opened the door so I can walk in to the house. I was about to walk up to Carlesiels office but he then called me to the living room. Everyone was there but Logan. Carlesiel asked me to sit down and I did so. He then began to talk.

" Amanda, have I told you that my family has lets say talents." Carlesiel asked me.

" Yea, you can hunt, run fast." I answered back.

"Well not exactly, every vampire can do that. Okay I'll tell you what power some of us have." I looked at him like what in the world are you talking about.

" Ethan,Brooklyn and there son Logan can read mind's , Alexandria has visions Jason can countral amoshions,Evan has his stranth,Rachel has her buaty, and Eleanor give her love."He was telling me,but I'm still really confused.

"I don't understand why you are telling me this?"I asked.

" Alexandria had a vision."Carlesiel said."I'm still confused." I answered truthfully

" Alexandria seen you,driving home. But you weren't watching the road your eyes were closed. She said you looked like you were concentrating really hard. When you finely opened you raced back here. Why were your eyes closed when you were driving?" I had a shocked look on my face.

"I was having flash's but this time it seemed different. It was just one long flash and it didn't end then come back it just kepe going"I told him and his family.

"And the reason I was concentrating was because I was trying to get out of it. When I finely did I raced home to tell you." I finished saying. He was quit for a minute thinking. Then he finely said something.

" Alexandria,it looks like we have some one else who can have visions. I would like you to help her with them in your free time, see how far she can get them, if she can see everything if she can see every one even old werewolves."He told Rachel. Rachel nodded vary happly she couldn't stop bouncing up and down.

"Finely I'm not alon this is going to be so cool."She said out load.

"Amanda, one more thing before you had your vision have you been getting flash's of little parts?"Carlesiel asked

"Yes"I said. He nodded to my response.

"Amanda can you tell us what the vision was?"Brooklyn asked. I smiled

"Ask Logan and Emma when they get home." everyone looked at each other confused.

"I'm going up to my room. I'll be down in a little bit."I said. Everyone nodded. I was half way up the stairs when Rachel came up behind me.

"Amanda, I'll be up in a hour. So that we have some kind of idea how your visions work be for school. I wont to see is you can get a vision any time and any were you wont."Rachel was telling me.

"Okay,that sounds good to me. I'll see you soon."I said. I started walking up the stairs finely making it to my room. I sat down at my computer desk and checked my E-mail. I was trying not to think about my new power. I was worried that my sisters found out that they would be up set that I got a power and they didn't. Ten minutes later Emma came running in to my room.

"Amanda, Amanda guess what."She yelled

" What?"i asked.

" Okay two vary cool thing happened to me today. Guess what they are."she said jumping up and down.

"I have know clue tell me."

" Okay the first one is" She made a squeak before telling me." Logan asked me to be his girlfriend. I told him yes so we are a couple now."

" I'm so happy for you Emma you to make a cute couple and I know it will last."She had a bright smile on her face.

"Thanks Felicia said the same thing. Anyway the second thing is. I can read minds. Can you believe it?."

" You can. That is awesome. I'm glad I'm not the only one with a new power." I started smiling so bright that if the sun was out that would blind every one.

" Wait you have a power to? No the whole family does. This is totally awesome."

" wait everyone has I power? What can they do?"

" Yea. Well Kayle can heal and contrail emotions and Felicia well she can do a little of every thing."

Emma was telling me a few things she can do then she left. Apparently we all have training Carlesiels family is going to teach us. Emma said that Carlesiel hasn't decided whos going to teach her because there three people in the family that can read minds so its kind of hard to figure who will be teaching her. Carlesiel told her we will find out tomorrow. After she gave me all this info she went back down stairs to her room. When she left I turned around to get back on my computer when Rachel came walking in.

" Who sorry I didn't know you would be busy I'll come back later when you get home from school."

"Know its ok I was just logging out. We can start training."

" Okay, the first thing where going to do is see if you can have visions when ever you wont.

" Okay, but how do I do that?"

" Concentrate on just having a vision dont think of what kind just of have on. "

" it working but its not that clear."

" OK just keep concentrating and see if it get clearer."

"OK." a few minutes past and I could tell what every thing was. " I opened my eyes when the vision and rose seemed really pleased." It worked." I was so excited.

" Good job now we know that you can have vision when ever you wont. Now lets see if you can have a vision of what ever you wont." I nodded and I closed my eyes and started concentrating on Emma and Logan. It seemed to work because the next thing I new I see them talking in the forest why they are hunting. They didn't even notice that a dear walked right past them.

" It worked I can have visions of what ever I wont." I was so happy that I good see everything.

"Good what did you see?"

" I seen Emma and Logan hunting to gather but it seemed like they where more talking than hunting because a dear past right by them." We both started laughing at that.

" Good job will take a break."

"OK thanks. Can you tell my sister I'll me down in 10 minutes?"

" Yea, no problem and good job. I'm going to go tell Carlesiel how you did."

"OK thank you."

Rachel walked out of my room and I started getting ready for school. I don't really fell like going to day but I get to have a break tomorrow. Emma also told my that tomorrow is going to be nice so we are going to stay out of all human eyes way. In fact I'll talk to my sister later and see if the wont to go up to the water fall in the forest. I was all so thinking maybe we can build a trampelen up there and we can jump off off in to the waterfall. That would be cool. I finely I made it down stairs not really paying any attention. I'm surprised I didn't trip over any thing. Even though I'm a vampire I not that good on keeping my balance.

We made it to school in know time. It's a slow day but it was finely time for lunch and I'm glad now I can tell my sisters my idea. I walked in to the lunch room and didn't even bother getting a tray of food. I sat down at the table and Logan an my sisters just stared at me.

"Amanda,what do you think your doing?" Kayle asked

"I'm sitting down. What does it look like"

"Know what she means is why don't you having any food, people are goings to start think we are not human."Felicia said

" A lot of people don't eat lunch and they don't even pay atition to us."

" Amanda thats not true."Emma said why staring across the room." Because there a boy across the room room and he can't stop staring at you."

I looked across the room and there was some one staring at me it was that boy from my class's chase. I turned back to look at my sisters "Know one cares if we get food or don't."

They all stoped arguing with me. Know that Emm said that chase was looking at me I can stop think about him. Oh ah."Hey do you guy wont to do some thing tomorrow."

" Yea were staying home its going to be sunny tomorrow."Felicia said.

" Well every one will be at school and at work so I was planing on going to the water fall in the forest. Do you guys wont to go?"

" Yea sure when are we leaving?"Emma asked

"10:00 tomorrow morning."I answered.

" Sounds good to me." Kayle answered.

I nodded as soon as the bell rang. And the five of us walk to class. Class was still so but I'm glad I don't have to pay any attention because I did all this all ready. All my class's ended like they always do. We got home and we were just walking in to the front door and I had a vision.

" Kayle, Emma, Felicia I just had a vision that where going to ask the persible if we can start a soccer team and he said yes." I told them

" Amanda are you kidding." Emma asked.

"Nope. Not one bit."

" That is awesome I'm so in."Felicia said just as much excited as I am.

"I'm going up to my room. I'll be down around 10:00."

" OK we'll see you later."Emma said


End file.
